Shadow Game
by YumeNoSakura
Summary: Experimentation. Or is it changing evolution. Kagome finds out that her company was doing experimental procedures for some time now, combining animal and human genes while they were still in the whomb. Can she get a man thats all dog, and no man to help h


Shadow Game

Prelude

_His voice whispered through her body and mind…Come to me. And she did._

_Hmm…_

If staff meetings were really meetings than why the stale air and hollow silence.

Even the air Kagome was gulping in shallow rasps was thick with anticipation. All the managers were silent as they looked to one another in shallow eagerness.

_If a balloon were to explode every one would scream bloody murder. Interesting._

Kagome snickered silently at her stray of thought.

There was the gentle tap of the wall tapestries against the concrete covered walls and the shallow hum of the ceiling fans. Why wasn't everyone talking amongst themselves? If we were brought here for a staring contest than count me out. Kagome shifted her toes in her expensive leather loafers and plucked at a stray piece of lint on her cream dress shirt.

She felt like an animal in a cage waiting to be set free.

Kagome glanced at the face of her boss and felt her lips twist in a silent disapproval.

_But…_

Her boss was a small pudgy man with round beady eyes and a filled in mustache. His face was greasy with aftershave and smudges of red lipstick. The faint traces meant that he either tried fetidly to cover the marks or showed them off with pride.

His body was hard and poised like a stealthy cat ready to pounce. The vanilla envelope in his hand was getting the most interesting stare. His eyes seemed glue on one word or rather one interesting fact. The paper was surrounded by his white knuckles and stubby fingers.

And as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; he seemed…troubled. There were lines sketched under his eyes and his meaty lips were set into a thin line.

He seemed...Pensive, attentive.

His eyes were almonds inside a sea of white.

Kagome resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her shoulders and rock back and forth. The silence was unnerving.

Kagome set her clammy palms against the cool wood table and pushed herself into a stand. The sudden movement caused all the eyes to focus on her. Her shoulders were hunched as she set her spine straight. She wouldn't sit here any longer with just the sound of breathing and coughing. If they had a reason for bringing her out of her office with urgent news, than by damned they better have urgent news.

But so far she had played tag with an imaginary piece of lint on her silk over coat.

_It was fun until the person next to me looked at me with what could be called…either disgust or shock. _

_Well fine I will stare at the wall and sing my ABC's. _

But it was time to cut the silence in half with her tactile charm. Kagome shifted uneasily under her bosses' scrutiny and cleared her dry throat. She lifted her chin and turned her gaze to a small grease stain peeking out from under his maroon tie.

When courage fails just go with the flow.

Well here goes either my voice or my lunch.

"Miss Higurashi."

Kagome winced, his voice sounded lethal in itself, like he was burning her with syllables. But she was an impatient person; all this could have been avoided if she had just sat in her noisy office chare and kept counting the alphabet.

_Idiot._

"Mr. Yuen, it was my understanding you had news of the Syndicate plant?"

_Yay I did it._

No more squeaky voice and nervous intakes of breath between words.

Kagome heard nervous murmurs to her left and snuck a quick glance towards the distraction.

_Figures, some people just are clueless idiots. _

An elderly lady with a pale oval face and dull grey eyes was ignorant to the fact that she was talking aloud; not just to her coworker. She was spitting some long terms in a hoarse voice like it were simple math.

Kagome didn't know why that turned her blood to liquid ice but she felt her whole body go rigid with anger and disdain.

Mr. Yuen cleared his throat capturing the rooms' acute attention.

Kagome was reminded of a class of starry eyed punks with a young teacher that wasn't used to raising her voice.

"Yes, yes the Syndicate plant. Thank you Miss Higurashi you may sit." His voice was clipped, sharp like the edge of a blade pressed against a nervous throat. Kagome said a nervous thank you and curtly sat back in her chair with a nervous breath.

_Nice one, at least you didn't trip over your own foot._

Kagome could only imagine one wrong step and she would be sprawled awkwardly in a small office chair with no arms for barricades.

Kagome was ripped from her silent reverie as the loud voice of her boss rang through her ears like strikes of thunder on her nerves.

_I fell a migraine coming on._

"It has come to my attention that Intel decided to shut down The Hive at 12:12 this morning. Many rumors and suspicions have been cast about the benefit of Hive to the Syndicate and as of this morning the program was shut down. Files state that Syndicate was running on low funds and barley making pay for its taxes. Also, Hive was reported to have been illegally dealing chemicals and donated organs illegally from out of state. But no other information has been released from Officials. And my station only permits certain information and limited information from people in high places. So, police officials requested a selected few to back ground check accounts for required invalid payment submissions. Police think that Hive have been neglecting to pay for their shipments, and in doing so sent invalid checks to pay for their shipments and supplies."

Kagome twisted her fingers together in silent surprise.

Kagome looked at all the shocked faces and felt tension drift up her spine. Kagome placed her right hand on the base of her skull and soothed the building headache.

A small calm voice carried through the loud chatter of small squabbles.

"But Hive was the main base for Syndicate. The tested and created new weapons for our military support. If they are shut down, Syndicate is now just a base and dock for new shipped parts for weapons."

There was an instant hush caste over the room as Mr. Yuen rose from his chair.

"Hmm…yes it would seem. The president of Syndicate called today saying Syndicate would still be a dock for imported parts for weapons and it would turn the empty laboratory into a training camp."

Kagome knew this was going to happen.

Lots of military funds bought from Intel were placed in HIVE. Hive was the lead underground Laboratory for medical research and testing new factory weapons.

It was lead by Kensuke Hasunuma.

It was said that in his earlier days Kensuke was a brilliant child. He lived with bright ideas and a taste of the new future. But later he was found running tests on animals. Like a human hybrid with the sight and smell of a chipmunk. His notes and files were burned along with his research. And afterwards he was made to leave the Country and live in exile. But since he was educated in all the right spots, the military hired him.

Kagome had never seen the man, but just his name glazed her taste buds over with disgust.

_Devils spawn._

Kagome snickered. She had been watching too many twilight shows.

Kagome felt a light breeze at her face and herd the faint rustle of cloth.

"I will be waiting for further notice from the president until then, you have the rest of the day off."

Kagome watcher her boss slowly pace across the plush white carpet to the widow. He gestured towards the door on the right side of the wall. Many workers rose from there seats and left in a rush ready to go home before her boss changed his mind. Kagome rose stiffly from her seat and pushed her chair in a swift movement. She could hear the dull voices of her boss as he snatched out his cell phone.

"Higurashi."

Kagome snapped around to the source of the voice and found the main floor receptor.

"Yui-San." Kagome breath over the sound of her rapid heart beat.

"Sorry Kagome-Sama to startle you but someone is on the phone and is asking for you." Yui smiled as she gestured to the door of the conference room.

Kagome sighed. "Thank you."

Kagome followed the quick foot falls of Yui down a small hallway and trough a serious of doors. Kagome listened to the soft click of her heals on the granite floor as she walked trough the Foyer. Kagome glanced at passing workers and managed to fake a smile as she walked to the conception desk. The reception counter was a scramble of letters and scraps of paper in boxes. Many computers and phones littered the small top of the desk and the mail boxes on the far wall were bare like a dried bone. Kagome glanced at all the occupants in the room.

Intel was busy today.

And Kagome never knew a day in Intel where you could sit around and pluck your toenails with chopsticks.

Not that she did.

Intel was a high Technical Company that ran the stock market and received international chemicals for analyzing.

So in a way Intel was like a big grocery store and Best Buy combined.

Yui scrambled through the swarm of people and rushed behind the counter.

Phones were like sirens ringing down the narrow halls and the pale glow of computer screens gave the room an eerie glow. The room was like a maze of desks and cubbies swarmed into a medium size room.

But this was second floor.

This was her floor. She was the manager of second floor. Or as people feeble minded call it hell.

But this was Bioward.

This was the floor that dealt with biochemicals and the smaller stock trade. This department was... her her destination.


End file.
